Gilmore Girls Double Divorce
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Rory & Logan Have Been Married For 3 Years One Day 1 Week Before Christmas Rory Cathces Him Cheating On Her So She Wants A Divorce. Dean Is Married To Lindsay, Dean Catches Lindsay With A Guy Named Adam who She Is Sleeping with and Dean Divorces Lindsay
1. Character Info

******Double Divorce (Gilmore Girls) Charater Info**

* * *

**Adam  
**He is a guy Lindsay is sleeping with and cheating on Dean with.  
He is 25 years old, 6ft 2' tall, with pale green eyes and brown hair.  
He is dreamy and bold but can be nagging and is scared of being alone.  
His birthday is June 11th. He was brought up in a style their parents couldn't truly afford.  
He got his education from the university. After graduating he struggled to find work until he got an internship with a leading bank.

**Cooper**  
He is one of Logan's cousins and one of his groomsmen.  
He is 33 years old, 6ft tall, with hazel eyes and medium brown hair.  
He is creative and outspoken but can be bossy and is scared of nothing.  
His brithday is March 30th. He has a narrow perspective on life.  
He got his education from a second rate college. After graduating he went to fight in the civil war.  
He got married after college but divorced after being caught cheating.

**Leah  
**She is Lorleai and Lukes Daughter and Charlies twin sister.  
She is 3 years old with muddy brown eyes and brown hair.  
She is creative and curious but can be sensitive and is scared of thunder and lightning.  
Her birthday is 18th April.

**Charlie**  
She is Lorleai and Lukes other Daughter and is Leah's twin sister.  
She is 3 years old with muddy brown eyes and mousey brown hair.  
She is smart and enthusiastic but can be talkative and is scared of needles.  
Her birthday is 18th April.


	2. Prolouge

**The Double Divorces - Gilmore Girls  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rory and Logan have been together for about 6 years now they met at her second year at Yale and at her graduation Logan asks her to marry him  
and Rory says yes.

1 year later they got married in a small church in Hartford.

Logan's best man is Finn and he gets Tristan (his cousin), Cooper (another cousin) and Colin (his other best friend) as his groomsmen.

Rory has lane as her maid of honor, Lorelai, Paris, Stephanie, and Rosemary as her bridesmaids.

Christopher and Luke both walk her down the aisle on her wedding day.

Rory and Logan live in San Francisco because of Logan's job.

Rory get a job at the San Francisco Chronicle Newspaper.

She talks to Luke and Lorelai about 4 times a month nearly, talks to her father Christopher on the odd occasion mainly holidays.

She talks To Lane, Paris, Stephanie, Finn, Colin and Rosemary about every 2 or 3 weeks.

Logan also talks to his family less than Rory talks to them.

Lorelai and Luke have twin daughters Leah and Charlie Gilmore-Danes.

Rory has only seen her sisters about 5 times since they were born because Rory lives in San Francisco.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading This Chapter Please Write A Review**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rory turns the doorknob of the front door of their house she shares with her husband Logan, of three years and let out a sigh as she enters the house.  
It was another night, and she was bound to be alone again, as per usual for the past two years of their marriage.  
After all, it wasn't as if her husband had come home at a decent time recently, if ever.  
Rory didn't know where it had all gone wrong, they were pefect together from the start.

He had begun staying out late, claiming "work" or "meetings" that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning.  
She never believed him though, she had always had the gut-wrenching feeling that he'd been out sleeping with some of his "associates" from work.  
Rory only voiced this fear to Logan's best friend, Finn for his help on what she should do.  
However, choosing to keep her marriage troubles away from her ever-worrying, caring mother and her overprotective step father.

* * *

Wednesday night the week before Christmas after Rory gets home from work at 5:00pm, Rory walks into her house and goes straight to the bedroom.  
Rory didn't expect Logan to be home yet and certainly didn't expect Walker (Honors friend) to be there in her bed.  
Rory walks into her bedroom she catches Logan making out with Walker, both Walker and Logan are half naked.

"WHAT THE HELL LOGAN!" Rory screams angrily finding Logan and Walker half naked in her's and Logan's bed making out.

Logan and Walker turn towards the door at the sound of Rory's angry voice.

* * *

"Ace I'm sorry" Logan apologizes

"LOGAN KITCHEN 5 MINUTES THAT WILL GIVE YOU TIME TO GET CLOTHES ON AND WALKER TIME TO LEAVE" Rory yells pointing out the door towards the kitchen turning away  
sharply from Logan and Walker.

Rory walks out of the bedroom into the kitchen and pours herself some coffee and starts pacing up and down the kitchen, while Logan and Walker get changed.  
Rory just continues walking around thinking how could Logan do this to me, I know he slept with the bridesmaids he said it meant nothing so why now, why has he been cheating on me with Walker.  
Does he think this marriage was a mistake or something and trying to find the easy way out. If he was having doubts about the marriage why wouldn't he tell me.  
Rory gets pulled out of her thought's when her cell phone rings. Rory answers it and Finns on the other end.

* * *

Finn can hear Rory walking around her Kitchen. "Hey love, are you pacing around the kitchen?" Finn asks her

"Yes, so, how did you know?" Rory asks Finn with a soft tone

"I just do but why love, is Hunz not home yet again?" Finn asks her back wanting to know why

"Sorry Finn I'll call you later, cause I can't talk right now" Rory tells Finn knowing the conversation with Finn will be long so she ends the phone call and slams her phone shut .

A few seconds later Walker walks out not even going to talk to Rory and she quickly leaves the house and Logan walks into the kitchen to a furious Rory who is still pacing around the Kitchen.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME LOGAN, I AM YOUR WIFE DOES THAT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU" Rory shouts angrily and starts to cry

"Ace I'm sorry, I didn't expect you home so early" Logan says

"SO YOU WHERE NEVER GOING TO TELL ME" Rory screams running her hands thru her hair in frustration

"I didn't want to hurt you" Logan replies

"How long has this been going on and don't lie to me " Rory demands and Rory starts to pace around the kitchen waiting for his reply

"Only this past year with Walker, but I have also sleep with Bobby several times for the past 2 years" Logan replies

Rory turns to Logan and is really mad and she throws the cup she has in her hand that had her coffee in and throws it toward him and the cup hits the wall.

* * *

_There is a long pause before anyone says anything more, time for Rory to process the information._

"I can't take this anymore Logan, I knew something was up, I have put up with this long enough Walker was the last straw, I want a divorce, I'm leaving you" Rory demands

Rory starts to walk away and Logan begs "Ace"

"No, my decision is final" Rory shouts

Rory walks into the bedroom and packs a couple of bag with most of her clothes, books, toiletries and her handbag and phone.  
Rory walks out of the bedroom with her 2 bags and hand bag back out to where Logan is.

* * *

"Ace please do not leave, please don't do this Ace, I love you" Logan pleads standing in her way to the front door. Rory pushes Logan out of her way.

Rory says "Goodbye Logan, I will organize to get the rest of my stuff later"

Rory walks out crying not turning back, she catches a taxi and asks him to take her to the airport. So she can go to to her mums and step fathers place.

Rory gets her cell out and rings Finn.  
Finn answers his phone even though Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary are there over for dinner.  
They are all hanging out in Finn and Rosemary apartment lounge room.

* * *

"Hey love, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary say hi, what's wrong love" Finn asks because he hears Rory crying over the phone, he knows she is upset about something and because of the when he called her earlier.

"Um Finny, I'm coming to Connecticut tonight my flight should get there around 11:30pm, so can you um..." Rory asked while spinning he wedding ring on her finger looking out the window of the taxi  
Rory is crying too much and choaking back her tears unable to finish her sentence and Finn cuts in.

"Of course I can pick you up love, now can you tell me what's up" Finn responded so he can help Rory

* * *

Rory notices she is nearly at the airport so she will have to end her call with Finn and

"Not now, I will tell you when you pick me up, I'm at the airport right now, please don't tell Logan about any off this" Rory says still crying

"Sure, I will see if the rest want to meet you at the airport" Finn tells her wondering why she is comming alone

"Ok, I've got to go, see you soon Finn" Rory tells Finn

Finn says "See you soon love"

Rory hangs up her phone and the taxi driver just parks the car at the airport.

* * *

Rory pays the taxi driver and goes into the airport.  
Rory books a flight from San Francisco, California, USA to Hartford, Connecticut, checks in her bags and then Rory goes to the departure lounge waiting to board her plane.  
Rory board her plane at 6:50pm and Rory's flight leave at 7:00pm.  
Rory sleeps during the flight, then at 11:35pm her flight lands in Hartford, Connecticut, USA.  
Rory hops of the plane and goes through all the security checks and grabs her bags at the baggage claim area then she goes and finds Finn and Rory finds him and Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary are there too. Rory runs up to them and hugs them all. As they are walking out Colin and Finn carry her bags.

"What's with all these bags love are you moving or something?" Finn asks

"So I'm guessing Logan hasn't told you or called any of you guys" Rory says

"No, what's this all about Rory?" Colin asks worried

"I'm divorcing Logan" Rory announces to the group

Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary are all shocked at the news. 

* * *

They can't believe it, Rory and Logan the perfect couple are getting divorced, but why they all wonder except for Finn.

"Why" Colin questions Rory

"Well simple, Logan's been cheating on me with Bobby for the last two years which I kind of suspected and told Finn that I thought he had been cheating on me,  
when I got home it was confirmed he was cheating on me I caught him and Walker half naked making out and he has been sleeping with her for the past year and I never knew,  
he was never going to tell me" Rory explained then sobs

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry." Finn says as he hugs her, Rory cries into his shirt

"You're not to blame at all Finny, it's all Logan." Rory tell him letting Finn go from the hug just as they get to Finn car.

Colin's phone rings. Colin looks at the caller Id. Caller Id says Huntzberger.

* * *

Colin says "Logan's calling"

Rory says "Answer it but don't say anything about me if he mentions the divorce don't let on that you know"

Colin says "Ok"

Colin answers his phone

* * *

"Hey mate, you sound bad, what's up?" Colin asks a drunken Logan

"Mate, Rory has left me and she wants a divorce" Logan moaned to Coin drunk and upset

"Oh mate, what happened why is she divorcing you?" Colin asks sympathetically even though he knew the answer

"I made a huge mistake, I cheated on her, now's she's left me but I still love her, I can't let her go, If you see her, can you tell her that?  
Especially the part about me still in love with her" Logan replies drunk

"I will do mate if I see your hear from her, um Logan, I've got to go, me and Stephanie where heading to bed just before you called, also I will get Finn to call you tomorrow ok, bye Logan" Colin tells him

Logan says "Ok, Bye Colin"

Colin hangs up and closes his phone

* * *

Colin says "Rory, Logan is cut up about this, he told me to tell you that he loves you still and the he made a hugh mistake"

Rory says "So that doesn't excuse what happened, he said he didn't tell me because he didn't want to hurt me but that is exactly what he did do and it wasn't a mistake  
it was his choose to cheat on me"

Colin says "I do know that"

They hop into the car and Finn and Colin puts her bags in the car. Finn starts to drive out of the airport car park.

"Finn can you drop me off in Stars Hollow at my mum's house?" Rory asks

Finn says "Sure love"

"Thanks" Rory replies

* * *

Finn leaves the airport and drives Rory to Stars Hollow to her mum's house; Rory gives him directions to her mum's house.  
They arrive at 3:00am in the morning.  
Finn stops at the start of her drive way.  
Rory gets her bags out of the car and walks up the drive way.  
Finn leaves and he waves to Rory.  
Rory gets the key from her mum's secret hiding place and goes in quietly trying not to wake any one up.

Rory closes the door behind her and locks it again and puts her several bags by the door.  
Luke comes down stairs because he thinks there is an intruder in the house.  
Luke gets a fright when he sees Rory sitting down by the door looking at her wedding ring crying.

* * *

"Rory sweetie what you doing here, what's wrong?" Luke questions and hugs Rory

Rory says "I'm sorry Luke; I used the spare key I didn't want to wake you guys up"

Luke says "That's ok Rory, what you doing here, even though I'm glad you are, we miss you"

"I miss you guys too" Rory cried melting into Luke's hug " I want my.." Rory starts saying before getting cut off by Lorelai.

Lorelai is at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Lorelai "Luke what's happening down there" asks

Luke explains "There's no intruder, it's just Rory, She needs you "

At the mention Rory Lorelai runs down the stairs not even listening to the last part of the sentence.  
Rory lets go of Luke and Lorelai hugs her daughter. Rory just melts into Lorelai's hug.

Luke says "Would you girls like some coffee"

Rory answered "Yes please Luke, Iv'e missed you and your coffee"

Lorelai answered "Yes Hun"

* * *

Lorelai and Rory are in the lounge when Luke comes in with their coffees

Rory and Lorelai replied "Thanks Luke"

"Whats going on Rory? Why are you here and Logan not with you?" Luke and Lorelai asks

"Logan's been cheating on me for 2 whole years, I got conformation tonight when I got home from work, I saw him with Walker who is Honors friend and  
they were making out half naked, I'm divorcing him" Rory sobs into her mothers top

Lorelai says "Oh, Hon, I'm sorry"

"I'm going to kill that Logan; I knew he would hurt you" Luke roars madily

Rory says "You say that about everyone, please don't, I have all ready thrown a cup at him tonight" Luke and Lorelai chuckles

Luke says "Ok, I'm just so angry at him for doing that to you"

* * *

"Well Im the one who he cheated on, why would he do that to me, what went wrong?" Rory asks sobbing

"Well did you ask him?" Luke asks

Rory says "No I did't, I couldn't talk to him"

"So how did you get here?" Lorelai asks changing the subject

"Finn gave me a ride from the airport, why don't you guys get some sleep, I didn't mean to wake you guys and I need sleep too" Rory answers

"Ok, see you later today Rory" Luke tells Rory

"Yeah, see you later kiddo, your sisters will be glad to see you when they get up they missed you lots" Lorelai says to Rory

"Yeah, I miss them too" Rory tell her mum.

* * *

"Sorry I haven't visited much over the last 3 years" Rory apologizes

Lorelai says "Hon that doesn't matter anymore, I know you have been busy"

Lorelai and Luke go back upstairs and sleeps for a few hours and Rory also gets some sleep.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading This Chapter**

Please Write A Review

A/N: Thanks sarcasticromantic0494 for your help with this chapter


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Luke gets up at 6am and starts making coffee and breakfast. Rory is sleeping on the couch and gets up to the smell of coffee.  
Rory goes into the kitchen, and Lorelai is already up, and in the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

"Good morning kiddo, did you get any sleep?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah some, good morning to you too Mom and good morning Luke." Rory answers.

"Good morning Rory. Would you like coffee and pancakes for breakfast? "Luke asks.

"Yes please, thank you Luke." Rory answers.

* * *

Luke pours Rory a cup of coffee, and gives her some pancakes.

"So, Rory what you going to do today" Lorelai asks her.

"Well, Im going to call my boss this morning. I'm probably going to quit and find something close to here. Maybe in Hartford. Could I go to the Inn with you?" Rory asks.

"Sure, if you need money until you find a job you can work at the Inn" Lorelai replies.

"Thanks mom" Rory says.

* * *

Luke was getting ready to leave for work after he made their breakfast.

"Also, we can get you a room there so you don't have to sleep on the couch." Lorelai tells her.

"That would be good." Rory says.

"What about a divorce lawyer?" Lorelai asks.

"Maybe tomorrow I want to settle in first." Rory tells her.

"Okay." Lorelai says.

* * *

Luke comes down the stairs, and is getting ready to leave to go to work. Luke gives Lorelai a kiss before he leaves.

"See you Hun, bye Rory. I'll see you girls at lunch." Luke says.

"Yes, I will be going to the diner at lunch." Lorelai replies.

"Maybe. It just depends on what Im doing. I may go see Lane later, around lunch time anyway. See you later Luke." Rory replies.

"Bye" Luke says.

* * *

Luke leaves and goes to the diner. Rory eats her breakfast, and then she goes upstairs into the bathroom to take a shower, and get changed..

Rory called her boss at the San Francisco Chronicle and told her that she won't be in that day, and that she is quitting.  
She wants to be close to her mom. She thanks her boss for everything, and apologizes for not giving her any notice or working it out.  
Her boss doesn't mind, but is disappointed about her leaving but she will give Rory a reference.

After the phone call Rory is back downstairs, and Leah and Charlie have just gotten up.  
They are in the kitchen eating breakfast. Rory walks in, and Charlie and Leah jump out of their seats and hug Rory.

"Sissy, mom told us your home" They said.

"Yes I am, I missed you too lots." Rory replies.

"We missed you too sissy." Leah and Charlie tells her.

"Where's Ogan?" Leah asks.

"He's not here with me. It just me, he's busy." Rory tells them.

* * *

"Oh." Leah says disappointed, with a sad face

"Will he be here for Christmas?" Leah asks.

"No, just me again. Me and Ogan have broken up, sorry kiddos I know how much you liked hm." Rory tells them and they put on even sadder faces.

"Why sissy?" Leah and Charlie ask.

"We just are, it just didn't work out. It's grown up's business any way ok?" Rory answers.

"Okay." Leah and Charlie reply.

Leah and Charlie finish their breakfast and then goes to the bathroom.

* * *

"So I have put a few of your bags in the car, to take over to the Inn." Lorelai tells Rory.

"Thanks mom." Rory replies.

"So when you going to tell the town?" Lorelai asks.

"Probably after the divorce is final. The less people know, the better. I'll tell grandma and grandpa after the divorce is final too." Rory tells her.

"Yeah I suppose. So you're telling your grandparents after the divorce is final?"Lorelai asks.

"Yeah definitely after it is final" Rory replies.

* * *

Leah and Charlie come back into the kitchen, where Rory and Lorelai are talking.

"Ready to go mom" Leah says.

"Okay. Hop into the car girls, I'll be out in a minute." Lorelai tells them.

They get into Lorelai's car. Rory gets the girls into their seat belts while waiting for Lorelai to come out of the house.  
Rory is about to open the front car door when she hears Barbettes voice.  
Rory turns is coming out of her house and sees Rory.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, where's that handsome husband of yours?" Barbette asks.

"Away, it's just me this visit." Rory lies about it saying it is just a visit.

"Oh, so it's work that's keeping him away for the town's people?" Barbette asks.

"Yes it is work, he been very busy." Rory replies but it is a lie that he couldn't come.

"Well, bye sweetie." Barbette replies.

"Bye Barbette." Rory says.

* * *

Barbette leaves and Lorelai comes out and locks the house up and sees what was going on with Barbette and Rory.

"What was that about? "Lorelai asks.

"Wondering why I was here and Logan wasn't." Rory tells her.

"Did you tell her about you divorce?" Lorelai asks.

"No, I made up an excuse saying Logan was away on business." Rory answers.

"Very cleaver of you. Now you know the whole town will know by lunch time." Lorelai replies.

"So? I don't care. All I care is that they don't know about the divorce yet, it is too new." Rory says.

"Hon I get where your coming from, let's go I need to drop Leah and Charlie off at daycare first." Lorelai says.

"Okay." Rory says as she and Lorelai hop in the car

* * *

Lorelai drives to Leah and Charlie's daycare centre an drops them off. Rory waits in the car.  
Lorelai dashes in with the girls then comes back out. Lorelai then drives to the Inn.  
They get to the Inn and go in. Lorelai goes over to the reception desk and books Rory a room.

"Mom, Im going to go see Sookie in the kitchen." Rory tells her mom.

"Okay Hon, I can take your bags up to the room." Lorelai tells Rory.

Rory walks into the kitchen and Michael and Sookie are there.

* * *

"Hello Michel" Rory says.

"Hello devil child. I am guessing you looking for your mom." Michel says in his French accent.

"No, actually I came in with her." Rory replies.

"Anyway I am going, goodbye devil child." Michel says.

Michael walks off out of the kitchen. Sookie turns around from what she's doing. The kitchen is practically empty.

* * *

"Hi Rory. Michel in a mood today so ignore him, so what you doing here?" Sookie asks and goes over to Rory and hugs her.

"Sookie can I tell you something? But you can't tell the town, Im not ready to tell them yet" Rory says.

"Of course, do your mom and Luke know?" Sookie asks then all of a sudden something pops into head "Oh my god! Rory are you pregnant?"

"No Im not pregnant and my mom knows, Logan's been cheating on me for 2 years so I asked him for a divorce." Rory told Sookie as she started to cry.

"Oh Im so sorry Rory, and of course I won't tell anyone. Sorry I jumped the gun" Sookie says.

"That's okay Sookie" Rory replies.

"You want chocolate cake or coffee or something?" Sookie asks.

"Just the coffee thanks Sookie" Rory replies

* * *

Sookie make Rory some coffee and pours herself a cup as well; Lorelai comes into the kitchen and gets a cup a coffee.

"Here's the key to room 23. I have put you bags in the room already." Lorelai tells her and hands her the key.

"Thanks mom. See you later, bye Sookie, Thanks again." Rory replies.

"Anything you need. Just let me know." Sookie tells her.

"Thanks, I will let you know I need anything." Rory says.

* * *

Rory walks out as the kitchen staff starts going into the kitchen they say hi as she passes them.  
Rory goes upstairs to her room at the Inn.  
Rory decides to have a little nap before she starts her day.  
At lunch time Rory gets woken up by a knock at the door.  
Rory opens the door and lets her mom in.

"Hey kid. Michael is going away back to France tomorrow to visit family over Christmas and New Years. So as I said earlier about work. Do you want to work the reception?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure." Rory replies. "but I thought Michel hated France"

* * *

"I also wanted to know if you wanted to get Luke's?" Lorelai asks.

"Sure." Rory answers.

Rory and Lorelai leave the Inn and Lorelai drives to Luke's and parks outside.  
Lorelai and Rory walk in and the bell rings and everyone in the diner turns towards the door and sees Rory.  
Miss Patty goes over to Rory and welcomes her home.

"Hello Rory I heard your back in town, when did you get in?" Miss Patty asks her.

"Last night, came for a visit. If it is all right with you I would like to get some lunch." Rory says.

"Okay." Miss Patty says.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai walk past Kirk and Lulu's table and Kirk gets up from his seat and runs out of the  
diner. Rory and Lorelai sit down at a table..

"Hello Rory, how's San Francisco?" Lulu asks.

"Hi Lulu, it's great, thanks for asking." Rory tells her.

"And Logan?" Lulu asks

"Busy with work" Rory says

Luke comes over for their table for them to order.

* * *

"What would you two like for lunch?" Luke asks.

"Burger, coffee, and chili fries." Rory says.

"Burger, and chili fries, and coffee as well." Lorelai replies.

"Coming up." Luke says.

* * *

Luke gives Caesar the order. Kirk is on his way to find Taylor, and he bumps into Dean and Lindsay.  
Who are on their way to Luke's.

"Why are you in a rush Kirk?" Dean asks.

'I need to find Taylor to tell, him Rory's back in town" Kirk replies.

"So Rory's in town? Her family lives here, whats the big deal?" Dean asks.

"Doesn't matter, I got to find Taylor." Kirk says and runs off, Kirk heads to Dooses.

* * *

A few minute later Dean and Lindsay get to Luke's and sit down at a table, which is next to Rory and Lorelai.  
Luke brings Rory and Lorelai's lunch and coffee over a few minutes later.  
Luke then goes over to Dean and Lindsay's table and gets their orders then leaves and gives the orders to Caesar.

"Hey Rory, Kirk said you were in town" Dean says.

"Hey Dean, Lindsay" Rory replies.

"Hi Rory" Lindsay says.

Rory is eating her lunch and she gets a text from Stephanie one of her friends from Yale.

* * *

_Hey Rory_  
_Me, Rosemary, Juliet where wondering if you wanted to hangout today.  
We could help cheer up after your break up with Logan last night.  
We thought we could have a girl's afternoon out, so we can pick you up from Star Hollow if you want_  
_Text me back._

Rory texts Stephanie back,

_Hey Steph_  
_That sounds great see you soon_  
_Let me know when you all get here_  
_I will meet you outside a diner called Luke's_  
_Rory your soon to be divorced friend _

Rory sends the txt and continues to talk to Dean and Lindsay and Lorelai.

* * *

"Rory, Iv'e got to get back to the Inn, so see you later." Lorelai says.

"Okay, see you mom." Rory says.

"Bye Dean, bye Lindsay." Lorelai says.

"Bye Lorelai." they say at the same time.

Lorelai leaves.

* * *

"So who was that message from?" Dean asks being noisy.

"Stephanie a friend of mine from Yale, She's also Logan's friend, me and a few other are going meet up." Rory says.

"So where is he?" Dean asks.

"In San Francisco, he's busy with meetings at work." Rory lies unless she means busy at work sleeping with his business partner but she is not saying it out loud.

* * *

Just then her phone beeps. She looks at her messages it is from Stephanie saying

_Hey Rory_  
_We just got here, wait for us outside the diner so_  
_we can find you_  
_from your Girl pal Steph_

Rory txts her back  
_  
Hey Girl Pal_  
_see you girls in a couple of minutes_

Rory send the text and gets up to go.

* * *

"Your leaving already." Lindsay asks.

"Yeah, my friends are nearly here, I've got to go, see you Dean, Lindsay. " Rory says.

"Okay, see you Rory" they both say.

* * *

Rory waves to Lindsay and Dean before she leaves the diner.  
Rory walks out of the diner, just then Juliet drives up to Rory and parks by the diner and Rory hops into the car.

"Hey Rory, how you doing? Stephanie asks.

"Hey Stephanie, Im ok, thanks for asking." Rory says.

"Hey Rory, I can't believe Logan did that to you." Rosemary says.

"Thanks Rosemary." Rory says.

"Hi Rory. So I was talking to Steph and Rosemary on the way here and we thought we would have a sleep over just the four of us." Juliet says.

"Hi, Juliet. That sounds great, could we stop my mom's Inn? So I can get my bag and let my mom know?" Rory asks.

"Of course, we were all ready going to." Juliet says.

* * *

Rory tells Juliet how to get to the Inn, when they get there Juliet, Stephanie and Rosemary wait in the reception area for Rory.  
Rory rushes upstairs to grab her bag, a purse, and also a sleep over bag with clothes and toiletries.  
Then comes back down stairs and her mom is there talking to Juliet, Stephanie and Rosemary.

* * *

**Please Read and Write a Review Of the Story, It Will Be Update Soon**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rory is back downstairs with her bag, purse, and sleepover bag and goes over to her friends who are talking to her mom. She joins them and tells them she is all set to go.

"Hey Steph, Juliet, Rosemary, Im ready to go." Rory tells them.

"Bye Sweetie, have a nice sleepover." Lorelai says.

"Bye mum, see you tomorrow." Rory replies.

* * *

Rory, Juliet, Steph, and Rosemary leaves the Inn and Juliet drives them to the mall and they hang out just the four of them, a girl's day out.  
First they go see a chick flick at the movie theatre.  
And then they go shopping around the super stores and clothing stores.  
Later that day they all go to a spa and relax.  
Rory gets a face mask, a pedicure, a manicure and a body massage.  
Which all three girls treat Rory to.

After the spa they go to Rosemary and Finn's flat where they are having the sleepover.  
Finn and Colin are there when they arrive.  
The girls go in and Stephanie brings Rory's bags in from the car.

* * *

"Hello girls, how was your day?" they ask.

"Hey guys, we had a great day" The girls say.

"What did you think Rory?" Steph asks.

* * *

Rory just stays silent still thinking about Logan cheating on her and isn't even listening to the others.  
She sees Colin and Finn there, she doesn't but not even listening to what they are saying.

Rory gets pulled out of her thoughts when her cell phone rings.  
She looks at her caller ID to make sure it isn't Logan calling her and it isn't and Rory is relieved.

* * *

Rory answers the phone.

"Hello Lucy, how's New York?" Rory asks as she walks out the door to Finn and Rosemary's apartment to talk to Lucy in private.

"New York's great, Marty and I are back together." Lucy tells her.

"That's great Lucy, Im happy for you two" Rory replies.

"So how's San Francisco? How are you and Logan?" Lucy asks.

"San Francisco is good." Rory says trying to hold back her tears. "Me and Logan are not so good, I've left him. Im divorcing him but I haven't told many people." Rory tells Lucy.

"Why, what happened?" Lucy asks.

"I found him in bed with his sister's friend Walker when I got home from work yesterday. He has been cheating on me with her for that last year and I found out he has been cheating on me for two years now with Bobby his business partner." Rory sobs to her friend.

* * *

Marty comes into the apartment he shares with Lucy.

"Im so sorry Rory, I can't that believe Logan did that to you." Lucy says.

"I don't even know what went wrong, how could he..." Rory gets cut of by Marty talking to Lucy.

"Lucy, what did Logan do to Rory? Can I talk to her?" Marty asks.

"I will see if she wants to talk to you." Lucy says.

Lucy turns back to Rory who is still on the phone.

* * *

"Rory, are you still there? Marty wants to talk to you." Lucy says.

"I heard, you can tell him but he can't tell anyone. I'm not ready for everyone know yet, put Martin on." Rory says.

"Here's the phone Martin, Rory will talk to you." Lucy tells him and hand Marty the phone.

"Hey Rory. So I heard you talk to Lucy just before what's up with you and Logan?" Marty asks.

"Hey Martin, Lucy can tell you the story later. I just don't really want to talk about it now." Rory tells Marty.

* * *

"You know my names Marty, so how are you?" Marty asks.

"Okay. I've been better, how about you?" Rory replies.

"Im good, Lucy is good to, we both love New York." Marty says.

"So what do you do for work in New York?" Rory asks.

"Bar tender at a New York club, you should come visit me and Lucy sometime." he tells her.

"Of course you do, and I would love to come and visit sometime." Rory tells him.

"Well I will hand you back to Lucy." Marty tell her.

"Okay, bye Marty," Rory says.

"Bye Rory." Marty says as he hand Lucy the phone back.

* * *

"Hey again Rory, so there was a reason I was calling you before." Lucy tells her.

"Other than you and Marty getting back together?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, so we have decided we are coming to visit you for Christmas and I knew you were going to be at your moms this year so we were wondering where we could stay." Lucy asks.

"Well there should be room at the Inn hopefully, that's where Im staying at the moment. So hopefully if you try and book a room right away you should hopefully get a room." Rory says.

"When where you thinking of coming?" Rory asks.

"Tuesday the 21st of December." Lucy tells her.

"Well you defiantly need to book a room soon, the Inn fills up fast this time of year." Rory tells Lucy.

"Ok we will, whats the number to the inn?" Lucy asks.

Rory tell Lucy the number to the Inn and Lucy writes the number down.

* * *

"Thanks Rory." Lucy says.

"That's okay. If you get a French accent guy on the phone he sometimes in a mood, and if he is, just ask for my mom Lorelai. Well I better go, bye Lucy." Rory says.

"Yeah thanks, bye Rory." Lucy says and hangs up.

Rory and Lucy have just hung up and Lucy rings the Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai answers the phone.

Rory is still sitting outside Finn and Rosemary's apartment.

* * *

"Hello Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking how may I help you?" Lorelai asks.

"Hi Lorelai, It's Lucy here, I would like to book a double room for six nights, seven days for Tuesday the 21st of December for two people."

"Let me check availability." Lorelai tells Lucy and flips though the book.

"Yes, we have a room available." Lorelai tells Lucy.

"We'll take it" Lucy says.

Lorelai books Lucy and Marty the room for those 6 nights and seven days.

* * *

"We will see you and ..." Lorelai stops because she doesn't know who will be with Lucy.

"Marty." Lucy says.

"Okay, we will see you and Marty then. Also on Christmas Eve the Inn is having a Christmas Party that we have every year, and you and Marty are welcome to join the party." Lorelai tells her.

"Bye Lorelai." Lucy says.

"Goodbye." Lorelai says and hang up.

After Lucy and Lorelai has hung up she joins Marty in the lounge and sit down at the couch and watches TV.

* * *

"So we have a room booked at the Dragonfly Inn and also on Christmas eve there is going to be a Christmas Party and Lorelai says we are welcome to come to it." Lucy tells Marty.

"Well it will be good to Rory again, so what was the conversation about Rory earlier when you where talking to her, she told me you tell me the story?" Marty asks.

"Ok, well here it goes. Rory found Logan in bed with Honor's friend Walker when Rory got home from work yesterday. She also found out that he has been cheating on her with Walker for that last year and also found out he has been cheating on her for the last two years with Bobby his business partner so she has left Logan and is staying at the Dragonfly Inn. She is also in the middle of divorcing him and she wants it kept quiet."

"I was wondering why she sounded so upset when I was talking to her. So why has he been cheating on her, I mean I thought he changed because of her?" Marty asks.

"I have no idea. Rory is so confused she doesn't know either, she kept asking what went wrong." Lucy tells him.

"I never knew things where so bad between them." Lucy says.

"Well I don't think she'll talk to anyone about the problems in her marriage." Marty says.

At Rosemary and Finns apartment Rory was still outside the apartment when Finn and Colin came out.

* * *

"You still out here. Are you ok? You looked like your been crying."

"Im fine, Finn really, I was just talking to Lucy and she and Marty are back together I'm just happy for them.." Rory told him.

"Oh. Well anyway, me and Colin are going to his place. So see you Rory." Finn says.

"Okay see you guys." Rory says as Finn and Colin leave.

Rory goes back into Rosemary apartment and joins the girls who are in the lounge about to play some board games.

* * *

"Glad you finally could join us Rory." Rosemary says.

"Sorry about that, it was Lucy." Rory tells them.

"That's okay Rory." Rosemary says.

"So, pizza's on its way. And we are going to play some board games, then watch movie later. How does that sound?" Stephanie asks.

"Good." Rory says.

They start playing the board game Cluedo when there is a knock at the door, Rosemary opens the door.  
It's the pizza guy, and she pays him and gets the pizzas then shuts the door.  
Rosemary brings the pizzas over to the group and they continue playing.  
Later that night, the girls get into the pajamas and sit in the lounge and watch movies and eat junk food for the rest of the night.  
They fall asleep around one in the next morning.

* * *

**Please Read and Write a Review Of the Story, It Will Be Update Soon  
****I Would Like To Thank donna79 for Being A Beta For this Story Up to This Point.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rory spends the next few days finding a divorce lawyer.  
Rory goes to help out at her mum's Inn because Michel has gone away for Christmas.

Dean gets home from work 2 hours early and goes into his house that he lives with his wife Lindsay.  
He enters the house and walks into his bedroom to get changed out of his work clothes.

When he walks into the room, he finds Lindsay naked in there their bed with another man; making out with him.

"Lindsay, What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asks angrily, "And who the hell is this guy in our bed?"

"Dean, babe, I can explain" Lindsay says, jumping off the guy and going over to Dean "Adam is just a old friend and..."

"Oh really, do you always go around sleeping with your friends behind my back?" Dean asks in a growl  
"I'm your husband - or have you forgotten?"

"You're married?" Adam asks Lindsay, having been completely in the dark about that fact.

"Yes she is, but as of now I am divorcing her as soon as so she will soon be my ex-wife," Dean tells them both, then starts packing his suitcase "I'm leaving you Lindsay forever so your free to screw anyone you please, because I don't care, we are over."

"Dean!" Lindsay pleads, "I love you!"

"No Lindsay! My minds made up. You don't love me and, frankly, you never did."

* * *

Dean finishes packing his bags; Adam and Lindsay watch Dean leave, neither quite sure how to respond.  
He slams the front door on his way out, causing a glass mirror in the hallway near the door to fall of the wall and break.

Dean hops in his car and drives to the Dragonfly Inn, not wanting to move back home.  
He walks in to the old inn and up to the desk where Rory is reading the newspaper,  
looking at jobs in Hartford area.

"Hi, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, how may I help you today?" Rory asks as she hears someone approach the desk,  
not looking up from the paper.

"Wow Rory, what a greeting," Dean says jokingly, "Where's the smile and hospitality?"

"Sorry Dean, I'm not feeling that hospitable today," Rory admits, "Anyway shouldn't you be home with Lindsay?"

"I made a mistake, Lindsay never loved me. I'm divorcing her. I just found her in bed with another guy and she had the nerve to say he was just an old friend" Dean says tells her "So I was hoping there was a free room that I could stay in for a while."

"I'm so sorry Dean" Rory says handing Dean the key, "Sure, room 22 is free"

"Thanks Rory," Dean smiles gratefully, taking the key and going up to his room.

* * *

Rory is working at the desk when Lorelai tells her that she should finish up her work and go hang out with friends.

"Mum. I need to work and keep busy, if I don't I just think about..." Rory says but Lorelai cuts her off.

"No Rory, you need this break, you are overworking" Lorelai insists, shooing her daughter away and Rory walks off.

* * *

Rory gets to her room and is about to go in and she starts thinking about what Dean told her and the memories of  
finding Logan in bed with Walker comes into her head. She collapses to her knees at the door to her room and starts crying.  
At that moment, Dean leaves his room to get some Dvds to watch. He finds Rory sitting in the floor crying and goes over to her,  
and helps her up.

"What's wrong Rory?" Dean asks as he helps Rory into her room at the Inn.

"Logan isn't exactly busy with work" Rory finally admits, "I came here to get away from him, I caught him cheating on me with his sister's friend, Walker - and has been for the past year. He also cheated on me with one of his female associates for that last two years. He said he didn't tell me because he didn't want to hurt me, so I'm divorcing him" Rory says breaking down in Deans arms

"Wow, I'm sorry Rory" Dean whispers, knowing how she feels.

"Yeah thanks," Rory says "Sorry about this."

"It's fine, I know how you feel" Dean says, hugging Rory. "Im going out to get some movies, want to join me in a movie night"

"Sure, mum sent me to go hang out with friend, she says Im over working" Rory says and Dean just laughs knowing Rory

"How about you go to dooses and pick up some food" Dean says

"Ok, meet you back here" Rory says

They leave and Dean goes to the Dvd store while Rory goes to dooses and picks up food for a movie night. She buys a lot of junk food. Dean picks out 10 movies for there movie night. He buys Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, Mean Girls, Gone with the Wind, 50 First Dates, Alice in Wonderland (Jhonny Deep version), Red Ridding Hood, Cinderella Story, Cheaper by the Dozen, Breakfast and Tiffanys and Neverland.

They then spend the whole night watching movies in Dean's room at the Inn.  
It is 2am when they finish watching the movies and Rory goes back to her room next door and goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Rory meets up with her divorce lawyer and organise what's going to happen.

Logan also receives divorce papers in his mail box and gets mad upset because he still loves Rory.

Dean goes to work, trying to forget about Lindsay and organising to get divorced from her.

Logan flies down to talk to Rory to try and stop the divorce because he still wants to be with Rory.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**  
**Please Write a Review**  
**It will be updated in due course**

* * *

_Authors Note: Thanks supershipper for your help with beta my chapter._


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: HIATIS

**Dear Fans / Readers**

**Sorry It's taking a while to update some stories its just I've been busy and some I am stuck for Idea**

**I am on Hiatis from the following Stories****: **  
Rory Loses her Baby  
Gilmore Girls Rory Gilmore Dream Job & Dream Guy  
Rory's 23rd Birthday  
Rory's De Ja Vu  
Gilmore Girls Twin Girls  
Gilmore Girls Double Divorce  
Rory In Wonderland

**Stories I'm Working on are as Follows: (Sometimes may take a while to get updated)  
**1. Escaping an Abusive Relationship and Moving On (Few more chapters Left at least 4 more)  
2. Letter To Logan (Several more Chapters left)

**Going to try and finish updating these stories first before trying to update the others in the order listed  
but at Moment I am working on fixing up all my current story's of the chapters that are there to improve them**

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile page Hope you Vote  
Also Cheek out my profile page for my Story Challenges.  
Thanks Fans For Your Time And Reviews**  
**Please Continue to Read My Stories**

Hope You All had a Great Xmas


End file.
